immortalisplanefandomcom-20200215-history
Moulding
Moulding is the use of one's mind to alter the physical world. This can range from the ablity to perform telekinesis, to being able to create matter. Not all individuals have the ability to Mould the physical realm; it requires a spark of inborn talent. Furthermore, all Moulders must have certain characterics for their Moulding to be effective. They must be able to reach extreme levels of concentration, and expend vast amounts of both physical and emotional energy. It should also be noted that not all Moulders share the same amount of power, and others may be more skilled in one aspect of it then another. Moulder Characteristics There are many characteristics that are required for a moulder to be successful. Spark In every Moulder there is a metaphysical "spark" that allows him/her to Mould the world to their will. Some children of sapient races are born naturally with this characteristic. It is unknown if there is a way to manifest this spark artifically. Concentration The concentration of the Moulder provides direction to the stream of power they are releasing upon the world. Being distracted or attempting excessively complex tasks can produce unintended results. Physical Energy The physical energy of the Moulder is what fuels the distortions of the physical world that the Moulder has mandated. Attempting to Mould without sufficient energy can lead to serious consequences. Emotional Energy Emotional energy is a representation of the type and intesity of one's emotions. Emotion is required to bridge the gap between the Moulder's mind and the spark which facilitates the manifestation of his will. Moulds A singular act of Moulding is referred to as a Mould. There are three main categories that most Moulds fall under: Distributive, Fabricative, and Generative. Distributive Distributive Moulds deal with the distribution of forces, such as gravity or momentum, and energies, such as heat and electrical charge. Moulds concerning the distribution of matter do NOT fall under this category. Fabricative Fabricative Moulds involve the manipulation of existing matter to serve a purpose. This can include stretching, twisting or reshaping an object, or inducing physical or chemical changes in objects. This does NOT include telekinesis, which is an application of Distributive Moulding . Generative Generative Moulds comprise the creation of entirely new matter or forces. While seemingly the most useful, these Moulds are not efficient enough to be used on a large scale. They are typically used to create a material that is not easily available, or to create force or energy without diminishing nearby sources of such. Moulding Methodology Every race discovered the art of Moulding independently, and thus they have separate approaches in it's conduct. Listed here are the various manners of Moulding the world. Darr'Souk Approach The Darr'Souk divide their method of Moulding into two forms: Pure Form and Impure Form. Pure Form is typically used for a short notice application; the Moulder determines a task that must be completed and does so immediately, relying upon the inspiration of the moment to provide sufficient focus to complete the task safely. Impure Form relies on runes and previously stored energy to constrain a Mould to a particular result. This is best used for very large or complex Moulds that would be nearly impossible to perform safely in Pure Form, though there are other applications for Impure Form as well. Zeoni Approach filler text Kelppmeri Approach filler text Potential Side Effects Category:Lore